Broken
by jmommy1
Summary: A songfic inspired by the song "Broken" by Seether...A Severus Snape romance...


_**Broken**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the J.K. Rowling universe…nor the lyrics in this song fic…enjoy.

_Author's note: Inspired by Seether's song Broken…a Severus Snape Romance. _

"I heard she was offered a position as an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries…"

"Nah, its Minister of Magic in France…Since Potter is taking over once Fudge is finally booted…"

"No, I swear it was Bulgaria…Krum got the last Minister kicked out and now he's getting her in…"

She was all they could talk about tonight. Not surprising as she looked every bit the part of Enchanting Angel…even her date, Harry Potter, a.k.a. Boy Wonder, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Whom-Sent-Voldemort-Into-The-Eternals-Bowels-Off-Hell…The-Bane-Of-His-Existence…was barely even mentioned about this last evening here. Unconsciously he turned to were she stood surrounded by her admires.

She was a vision in white. The simmering white silk dress made him truly appreciate Muggle fashion, clinging to her every curve. The dress was long, with slit going up to mid thing showing of her shapely legs, the deep v of the neckline left nothing to the imagination, held up by the thinnest straps he had ever seen. He was willing to bet his life, that magic was the only thing supporting the thin almost translucent material over the _Twin Towers_ as that was the usual nickname the male population gave to her overwhelmingly large bosom. Moreover, if the front of the dress was not revealing enough, the back was almost even more indecent, stopping at the small of her back, the straps crossing over in the middle. Diamond hair combs held up her long luxurious curls, with soft tendrils falling around her heart-shaped face. She wore little makeup, as she rarely needed it in the first place. Her full peach lips, enhanced with the lightest of glosses. Her large doe brown eyes and long inky black lashes barely changed, and a light dusting of power highlighted her high cheekbones.

"I think I like the one about France best…" Albus said somewhere to his left.

"No, I like what they said she going to do the Fudge…" Minerva said knowingly.

"I like the Exotic Dancer one best…" Remus said ruefully, with a chuckle.

He sighed quickly before turning and saying in his usual cool voice.

"She'll be the richest witch in England if she goes with the last choice…Figures she wouldn't amount too much." Severus said with a sneer, his black eyes filled with the usual contempt.

"Severus, how dare you…" Minerva sputter indigently, her dark eyes flashing angrily, thin lips pressed in an almost nonexistent line, pale cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Leave it Minerva…This is how he'd love for you to respond…Which is beneath you…" Albus said serenely, with a small smile, his bright blue twinkling, matching his robes of blue. She took a deep breath before she spoke, purposely to Albus.

"To right you are, which is what makes her final decision so hard to take…" Minerva said slowly, her dark eyes filled with despair.

"So she's really going to leave?" asked Poppy gently, as she took Minerva hand in hers and patted it in a reassuring gesture.

"Yes, she's decided to go back home, to her Parents home and try to forget the magical world ever existed…She'll keep in touch with Harry and Ron, Help them if they need it, But other then that she's through..." Albus said solemnly with a nod. Remus bowed his head, as did Sinatra and Pomfrey. Minerva looked beside herself. Feeling like he failed her all over again, He scowled and clenched his fist reflexively. It was Albus in his usual manner that said…

"Yes, it is such a waste of talent…I can only hope the man that broke her heart is happy with himself, considering he's depriving the magical world someone as powerful as her one thing she so desperately needs…" Albus said nonchalantly.

"You would think any man, would be grateful to have the love of one of the most powerful witches in the world…Obviously he's completely off his rocker, not to want to be with her…" Remus added with a shake of his head. The others nodded their heads in agreement, while Minerva wiped her eyes and said heatedly.

"If I ever find out whom he is…" She hissed angrily.

"Minerva, Don't…now dry your eyes and calm yourself, lets start up the band…music always brightens even the most insecure of people…" Albus said kindly as he wrapped and arm around her and headed back to the front of the Great Hall to signal the band to start…He turned and looked at her…realizing at once the mistake he made. He felt his stomach clench tightly, His palms began to sweat, and he ran his hand through his lanky hair, taking a deep breath, he strolled briskly emerald green robes (the one she picked for him)bellowing, through the crowded students and stopped just short of her…the music began…

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Tentatively, he reached forward and touched her bare shoulder, Aware of all the eyes on him. She turned around, but the welcoming smile vanished, as she looked at him, her eyes guarded, lips in a thin line.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_  
_"Professor Snape…" She said softly, with the grace and style of an Angel.

"I was wrong…I'm sorry…Please don't leave…" He said in a rush, all traces of bitterness and scorn wiped free.

"I don't know…" She started haltingly.

"Yes you do…I'd rather be dead then think of a life without you…If you are not in this world then I don't have any reason to be here…" Severus interrupted briskly…He got down on one knee…

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He took her hand and turned it palm up kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, He stood up and looked at her, Tears streaming down her pale cheeks, He pulled her to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist, her hands around his neck.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

"I love you…I'll never let my insecurities get in the way of loving you…" He whispered softly. She pushed her head away from where he had it against his chest.

"Promise…" She questioned softly. Her browns filled with uncertainly.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

"Yes, Hermione Elizabeth Granger…I promise…" Severus said as he leaned down and kissed her, ignoring the sound of clapping and catcalls that filled the Great Hall as the couple came together, courtesy of hundreds of matchmakers.


End file.
